Hiatus Missing Scene
by SIDELINE311
Summary: Just a snip of what I would have like to seen in Hiatus or something like it.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I just love the show.

Summary: A little Hiatus that has been floating around in the soup that is my brain.

--A little Ziva/ Gibbs Friendship--

As memories of his past flashed through his head, he felt the woman in his arms sniffle as her tears slowed. Ziva pulled back away from him. Gibbs watched as she avoided his eyes backing into the monitor behind her.

"Ziva…" She shook her head at his words.

"We should go now that you…everyone is waiting for you." Ziva said moving towards the bundle she had dropped at the door earlier. She picked up the set of scrubs that she had grabbed from the cart next to elevator. She knew that Gibbs wouldn't want to show up at NCIS in a gown and they wouldn't have time for him to stop by his house.

"Put these on I will wait outside." Ziva said walking out to the nurse's station.

One lonely nurse sat typing at a computer. While she waited for Gibbs to change, Ziva tried to clear her mind of what had happened in the last couple of minutes. She had relived what she did to Ari. Could she ever forgive her self? Maybe she should just tell her father the truth and let him end all of this for her. She heard the glass door to his room shut and she knew his was done. Wiping the final tears from her eyes, she turned.

"Mr. Gibbs you shouldn't be out of bed." Ziva heard the nurse say coming around the desks.

"I need my discharge papers." Gibbs commanded gaining more firmness in his voice with each word. He never took his eyes off Ziva.

"But Mr. Gibbs..." The nurse stopped when Ziva turned her head and gave her a chilling glare. The nurse nodded and went to work. Several more minutes of silence lead them to Ziva's car that she had parked in front of the doors to the hospital.

Gibbs watched her drive more carefully than she ever had before. Never weaving in and out of traffic or going more than five over the posted speed limit. The pain of losing Kate had hit him all over again. It's almost ironic now. He remembers not remembering. How could he forget? He had unknowing ruined the life of the woman sitting next to him by using her to exact _his_ revenge. Nevertheless, Ziva never blamed him. He knew that to her, he saved her life. He had given her the opportunity to do the one thing she had never had a chance to do. Live.

"It's still a secret isn't?" He asked looking briefly out the window before turning towards her.

"I'm safe with the lie we put down on paper. But if he were to find out that I killed Ari…I don't like to think of the repercussions."

"You stood up for me to him didn't you? When you took Ari's body back home?" Gibbs asked the question he remembered that had been wondering for a year.

"I told him that you were an honorable man and Ari made his own decisions." Ziva said being as vague as she could about the last conversation, that she had with her father.

"I will take that secret to the grave with me Ziva. I will protect you from him." Gibbs said reaching a hand over and taking one of hers off the steering wheel and into his own. Ziva nodded.

"I thank you Gibbs, but if the time ever comes for what we did to come to light and I will tell the truth. I am not going to allow anything to happen to you or anyone else based on my actions."

"It won't come to that Ziva. I promise." Gibbs kept a hold of her hand until they reached the gates of NCIS. Ziva quickly flashed her badge and pulled up to the front doors. Ziva had to jog at times to keep up with Gibbs's long strides to the elevators. Pressing the number to the floor to they needed. Gibbs reached a hand up and smacked the back of her head. She jumped and looked at him.

"If you ever think about telling your father the truth because you think you can't stand the guilt…you better call me instead." Gibbs said. He watched her nod in agreement. Two floors away he reached over and embraced her. Releasing his hold only as the elevator dinged open to the squad room floor.

A short, short story...All mistakes are mine. Too short to ask for help...Oh man did that sound like a bad joke...Ha Ha. .Just press the little buttom...oh there I go again...sorry I am cracking myself up...


End file.
